


7 Days of Angst

by sebbiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 days of angst challenge, Angst, Implied Cheating, M/M, Twitter threadfic, implied eventual character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/pseuds/sebbiana
Summary: I challenged myself to write angst for a week with my favorite ships. Enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Day 1 - IwaDai

**Author's Note:**

> “I did love you, you know.”
> 
> Daichi looked into those beautiful eyes of his, eyes that once looked at him with so much love, so much adoration.
> 
> “But it wasnt enough for you to stay?”

Its been 2 months since they last saw each other. 2 months since Daichi and Iwaizumi gave up a 7 year relationship because “it wasn’t what it used to be”. Its the 1st time Daichi has seen Iwaizumi since the break up and its unfair how handsome he is right now, how it looks like the break up hasn’t affected him at all.

It took a lot of courage to send that text to Iwaizumi, telling him to finally get his things from their shared apartment. It was time for him to move on.

“You’re leaving this apartment?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yeah.” He replied. No explanations. 

He didn’t want to tell him that he could no longer be in the apartment where he once believed he would grow old in with the love of his life. That every corner of the apartment reminds him of Iwaizumi, every little detail is a memory of the happiness that he has lost.

“But you love this apartment.” Iwaizumi argued.

He did love this apartment but more than anything he loved who he was living with, he loved that he would wake up with Iwaizumi in his arms and start the day with him. It wasnt just the place that mattered to him, it was who he was sharing with.

“I do.” He said. “But things change, you know that better than anyone.”

“Daichi...” Iwaizumi whispered. 

“It doesnt matter now.” He pulled a box of things that belongs to Iwaizumi and gave it to the said man. “Here are some of your things. You could look around the apartment, I’m pretty sure you still have other stuff lying around. I don't remember whats your and whats mine, maybe you rem—“

“Daichi, I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi interrupted. 

He knew why he was saying sorry. Its all he have said ever since they broke up. _I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I ended things, I’m sorry I have to leave._

_I’m sorry I don't feel the same anymore._

Daichi smiled. Hiding all the pain and sorrow he feels, “Its not your fault.”

“I did love you, you know.”

Daichi looked into those beautiful eyes of his, eyes that once looked at him with so much love, so much adoration.

“But it wasn't enough for you to stay?” 

“Daichi...” Iwaizumi said, not knowing what to say.

“Just please take your things, please.” Daichi finally said, no longer having the strength to put on a strong facade. Iwaizumi has always been the one to see him falter, see him break down, see him be vulnerable. “Please leave before I say more stupid things.”

And he did, he left without saying anything more, he left like he did 2 months ago, he left and Daichi doesn't know how many more of this he can take.


	2. Day 2 - OiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You always take care of people, Koushi, that sometimes you forget to take care of yourself.” Oikawa said.
> 
> “Tooru…”
> 
> “Please let me take care of you now, while you’re still here, before you have to leave me. And let me hope that you’ll get better.” He continued.

Oikawa could see that Sugawara was struggling, he wasn’t used to being invalid, he wasn’t used to being taken care of. Ever since, he has always been the mother hen, taking care of everyone, making sure that everyone is okay and well, comforting and supporting his friends and family.

“Kou-chan, c’mon, let me help you.” Oikawa said as he rushed to Sugawara’s side as he tries to stand on his own for the nth time.

“No.” Sugawara argued. “I can do this on my own.”

“Kou-chan…” Oikawa warned.

He hovered over Sugawara, ready to catch him if ever his legs would give out, but not in an obvious way because he knew Sugawara would get mad. He watched his movements closely, hoping that nothing major happens that will cause injury to his dignity.

He was almost at the bathroom when his legs gave out; luckily Oikawa was there to catch him. He wrapped his arm around Sugawara’s waist, and thankfully Sugawara grabbed onto him.

“You always take care of people, Koushi, that sometimes you forget to take care of yourself.” Oikawa said.

“Tooru…”

“Please let me take care of you now, while you’re still here, before you have to leave me. And let me hope that you’ll get better.” He continued.

What he said made an impact on Sugawara because finally he was letting Oikawa take care of him. He was less stubborn, less prideful, and Oikawa couldn’t help but be happy. He was finally letting Oikawa feed him, he would ask for Oikawa’s help whenever there are things he needs to do, he would call out to Oikawa when he’s not feeling okay. It made Oikawa feel needed, the ever selfless and capable Sugawara Koushi was finally needing Oikawa Tooru.

“I’m sorry.” Sugawara said suddenly as Oikawa washes his hair with dry shampoo. A few weeks have passed and Sugawara’s health was getting worse and worse. He no longer has the energy to wash himself.

“What are you saying sorry for?” Oikawa responded.

“Because I made this whole thing harder for the both of us.” Sugawara said, sounding so broken and guilty that it caused Oikawa’s heart to ache.

“That’s not true, Kou-chan.”  
“I’m so sorry, Tooru. I’m so sorry.” Sugawara cried, he was no longer holding back on his tears, he was sobbing and Oikawa dropped what he was doing and held him in his arms.

The doctor warned him about this, it was the drugs causing Sugawara’s emotion to be uncontrollable. Especially with the amount of medicine he was taking it was bound to happen. Even with the Doctor’s warning, Oikawa was not ready for this.

“I’m the worst, I’m the worst. I cant even stand on my own anymore, I cant feed my self, I cant take a bath, I’m the worst, I’m the worst, I hate myself. I hate myself. Tooru should hate me-“

“-Koushi, no, baby stop-”

“-Tooru should leave me and be with someone else. Someone healthy-“

“-stop it! I don’t want anybody!-“

“-Tooru should be with someone who’s not dying!”

Silence filled the room. They stared at each other, Sugawara still in Oikawa’s arms. He was trembling, Oikawa could feel it, he was looking at him with so much fear and desperation, Oikawa could no longer control the tears.

“Stop saying that. I love you, Koushi. I love you.”

“I’m not going to get better. I’m dying, Tooru, I’m going to leave you.”

“I know that.” Oikawa said, hugging Sugawara tighter. “I don’t care. I love you and I’ll stay with you until you take your last breath. I will be here everyday, I will take care of you even if there’s no hope. I’m going to be here and spend the rest of your life with you because I love you. I love you so much and I want to take advantage of these last few days.”

“Tooru…”

“Koushi, please, let me do that, please.”

Sugawara was quiet, letting Oikawa hold him close, and then he said, “I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa doesn’t know if things are going to get better, he doesn’t know if Sugawara would have more breakdowns, he doesn’t know what might happen tomorrow but he knows he’s never leaving Sugawara’s side. He knows he will love him until his last day.


	3. Day 3 - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stupid Ushiwaka always winning everything in life, stupid Ushiwaka taking everything from me, stupid Ushiwaka, stupid Ushiwaka-”
> 
> “Stop calling my fiance stupid, asshole.” 
> 
> “-I hate him, I hate him, I hate him-”
> 
> “Because he stole nationals from you? Seriously? That's years ago! Just fucking get-”
> 
> “No! It's because he stole you from me!”

“Ushiwaka always wins.” 

Iwaizumi turned his attention to his best friend. He was drunk, he has been drinking rather hard this whole evening, Iwaizumi doesn't know the reason why. Maybe he was just taking advantage of the free alcohol? Maybe he’s celebrating Iwaizumi’s recent announcement of engagement? Either way Iwaizumi didn’t think too much of it?

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Your precious fiance,” He spitted out as if its the dirtiest thing in the world, “He always fucking wins.”

Even after all this time, and no matter how far he went, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa would still hold a grudge over never beating Ushijima in their high school days. He could understand of course, so he usually just lets Oikawa be.

“C’mon, Shittykawa, that's ages ago. Let it go.”

“I’m not talking about fucking volleyball!” He screamed. “Fuck, Volleyball!”

“The fuck are you talking about then?” 

“Stupid Ushiwaka always winning everything in life, stupid Ushiwaka taking everything from me, stupid Ushiwaka, stupid Ushiwaka-”

“Stop calling my fiance stupid, asshole.” 

“-I hate him, I hate him, I hate him-”

“Because he stole nationals from you? Seriously? That's years ago! Just fucking get-”

“No! It's because he stole you from me!”

Iwaizumi faltered. No, he was drunk, he doesn't understand what he’s saying. This is just the alcohol and Oikawa’s possessive traits talking, he doesn't mean anything by it. Right?

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Iwaizumi finally asked.

“I’m the one who has always been here for you! I’m the one who stayed by your side even when I was halfway across the world! I did everything, but why wasn’t I still enough for you?!”

“Oikawa…”

“Stupid Ushiwaka meets with you in California and then suddenly he’s all you see, what about me?!”

Iwaizumi didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to respond.

“I love you, Iwa-chan but loving you is the most painful thing in the world.”


	4. Day 4 - AtsuHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is this happening?” Hinata said suddenly. “I did everything, I trained really hard, took care of myself, made sure I was eating right. Tsumu, I did everything! Its not fair!”
> 
> Atsumu doesn’t know what to say so he just kept holding Hinata.

Atsumu knew that the way Hinata cried and screamed during that moment would be something he would never forget. The look on his face as he was once again told he could not continue playing; that image will hunt him forever.

He was getting anxious waiting for any news regarding Hinata, kept looking at the door hoping the doctor would come out and say its just a temporary break, that Hinata could still play after a few months. But that was wishful thinking, isn’t it? The way Hinata landed after that jump was bad, but he couldn’t focus on that, whatever the news, he needed to be strong for Hinata.

Finally, after what feels like years, the doctor came out of the room. His composure was enough indication that he wasn’t going to give good news.

“How is he?” Atsumu asked.

“As well as you’ll expect.” The doctor responded.

“Can I see him?”

“Yes but please know that he’s not in the best mental state at the moment, take everything he says with a grain of salt.”

And with that Atsumu entered the room. Hinata’s face was blank, for as long as he can remember, he has never seen this kind of expression in his face. Years of dating has shown him the different expressions on Hinata’s face, he has seen him pleased, dejected, irritated, confused, and lot more, but he has never seen him so emotionless.

“Hey, Sho.” He greeted in the softest voice he could do. He wants to ask how he’s doing but that doesn’t seem right.

“Tsumu…” Hinata whispered, sounding so broken, sounding so shattered. Atsumu’s heart ached.

“Oh, baby…” Atsumu immediately went to Hinata’s sides and wrapped his arms around him. Hugging him tightly hoping that it offers comfort to the boy.

“Why is this happening?” Hinata said suddenly. “I did everything, I trained really hard, took care of myself, made sure I was eating right. Tsumu, I did everything! Its not fair!”

Atsumu doesn’t know what to say so he just kept holding Hinata.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. Volleyball is my life, I worked so hard to get here and now I cant even continue anymore. Maybe the doctor is wrong, maybe there’s something we can do? Maybe we just need to ask other doctors-“

“-Shouyou, listen to me-“

“-please let just ask more people! I cant give up now, I have to try, I have to do something, Tsumu, please.-“

“-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

“I just want to keep playing, I want to stay inside the court. Please, let me keep playing.”

Even if he prayed to all the gods in the world, Atsumu knew, Hinata Shouyou could never play volleyball ever again.


	5. Day 5 - TeruYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tadashi, listen to me. I made a mistake-“
> 
> “No, Yuuji, I made a mistake because I trusted you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Cheating

When Terushima got home his bags were packed and Yamaguchi was waiting for him. The look on Yamaguchi’s face was indescribable to someone who didn’t know him, but Terushima has known him for years so he knew what he was feeling.

Betrayed, hurt, and sorrow. Those 3 words were the 1st thing Terushima could think of.

“’Dashi, I’m sorry.” He said as soon as Yamuguchi looked at him.

“Don’t call me that. That name is reserved for people who promised they wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Please, I’m sorry it was a mistake.”

“Just please take your things and go. That’s the least you can do.”

Terushima is and will always be stubborn; he knelt in front of Yamaguchi and grabbed his hands, begging him for a chance to listen.

“Tadashi, listen to me. I made a mistake-“

“No, Yuuji, I made a mistake because I trusted you.”

Terushima faltered, for years he knew his reputation would come and bite him in the ass, he knew the mistakes of his past will haunt him, so he worked hard to prove to Yamaguchi that he could be trusted, that he wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Tadashi, I’m so sorry. Please, give me another chance, it was drunken mistake, please.”

“You promised me, you promised me you’ll never hurt me. You said that I could trust you no matter what. Why did you do this?”

“’Dashi….”

“I wish… I wish I never loved you.”


	6. Day 6 - BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I say something selfish?” 
> 
> Bokuto turned to him and raised an eyebrow, “Uhhh, sure.”
> 
> “I wish you all weren’t graduating.” Akaashi finally said

Akaashi saw this coming. From the start of the year he knew that at the end of it his seniors would graduate and they would leave the team to him. Still he wasn’t ready.

They were on their last practice, just after their last game. Some were practicing their spikes as their partner receives, some were practicing their serves, and Bokuto, and surprisingly he was just watching everyone. Akaashi wasn’t used to this side of Bokuto.

“Everything alright?” He finally asked Bokuto.

Bokuto turned to look at him, a calm look on his face. “We did our best this year, yeah?”

“Of course.” Akaashi answered.

“Right. I’m proud of us. I’m proud of the team. And I’m proud of you.”

Akaashi blushed.

“You’ll be a great captain, Akaashi.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He replied. “It comforts me that you think that way.”

“Why? You were more of a captain this year than I was. You already had your training, just next year it will be more official.”

“May I say something selfish?” 

Bokuto turned to him and raised an eyebrow, “Uhhh, sure.”

“I wish you all weren’t graduating.” Akaashi finally said. He watched his seniors mingle with the younger members, he watched as they laugh and bond together, enjoying these last few moments. “I wish we could have more time, but this is all we got right?”

“Its not a bad thing, you know, only getting a short amount of time. It makes us appreciate it more, right?”

It was weird seeing Bokuto be mature, seeing him all wise, but that’s why Akaashi admired him so much. He was smart in his own way, captivating and encouraging. He was a true leader, and Akaashi knew he would spend the next year missing him.

“Right.” He replied.

Goodbyes were hard, but necessary. Akaashi knew that he cant keep holding on to these people, he needs to let them go. He turned to look at Bokuto, remembering every little moment they shared, every detail saved to his brain, memorising his face so he wont forget a single thing. Bokuto was his star, but that’s the thing about stars right? You have to watch them from afar. 

He needs to let him go.


	7. Day 7 - DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daichi 1st told Sugawara he loves him, he squeezed his hand 3 times.

When Daichi 1st told Sugawara he loves him, he squeezed his hand 3 times. Sugawara was confused and did not understand what it means so Daichi had to explain. When he finally understood he did the same thing to Daichi.

_I love you._

When they were still hiding their relationship, Daichi would squeeze his hand 3 times to let Sugawara know he loves him. And Sugawara would squeeze his hands back.

_I love you._

When they graduated, standing next to each other, wondering and excited about the future, Daichi squeezed Sugawara’s hand 3 times. Letting him know he’s here, letting him know he’s not going away.

_I love you._

When they would meet up during college Daichi adopted the habit of randomly squeezing his hands, it made Sugawara feel good. Feel so loved that the distance didnt matter, that they would overcome the challenges. So, he squeezed his hands 3 times too.

_I_ _love you._

But, they were naive, they were too optimistic, they thought they could handle everything, but they were just kids, foolishly believing that they could conquer it all. As they sat besides each other Daichi squeezed Sugawara’s hands 3 times, they love each other, of course they do, but love isnt the only thing you need for a relationship to work. Sugawara squeezed Daichi’s hands 3 times.

_I love you._

A couple years later, Sugawara sees Daichi for the 1st time again, he was so handsome. He looked so happy and Sugawara didnt know if Daichi looked as happy when they were dating. He watched as Daichi held onto the girls hands, repeating what the priest was saying. Daichi’s hands holding his soon to be wife’s hand tightly but still Sugawara could see it. The way he squeezed her hands 3 times.

_I love you._


End file.
